Bloody Bonds
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: Bonds can be shattered, but how easy do they break? Can a huge mistake like your best friend killing your dream girl destroy that? Would you actually take time through your grief to think clearly enough to access the situation at hand? Can Obito? Will he find in it his heart to forgive Kakashi or forever hate and blame him for the world's darkness? A slight what-if AU oneshot.


Blood rained down from the heavens staining everything red. Everything from the trees to the ground to the murky water had fallen victim to the cruel fate of drowning in the crimson drops. With each drop, the life of the world began to diminish. Slowly losing all color, but the red remained. The only thing that hadn't fallen completely under the dreaded curse of the scarlet pools in a darkness infused with death was a young boy. He was covered in the red, sticky substance that seemed to overpower everything and had hair as dark as the night sky. Its putrid smell made it hard for him to breathe and the metallic taste it left in his mouth made him feel nauseous as his right eye, the only one open, caught sight of a figure not too far from his current location.

"R-rin…" he spoke in remorse, breaking the cold silence of the night, "I-I should… should have… I-if only I… I had c-come here s-s-sooner…" He fell down to his knees next to a young girl's body. Her normally chestnut brown hair was dyed a dark burgundy from the dark pool surrounding her body. He shakenly grabbed her soft, cold hand into his own as he choked back his sobs, "I-I'm sorry…" his voice started to break as he viewed the fist sized hole in the middle of her chest, the place where her heart was; her once warm and kind heart that had pumped blood into her body when she was _alive_. He pulled her _lifeless _form into his chest and laid her head against his heart. He felt dead as he began to stroke her wet hair comfortingly. He wasn't quite sure who he was comforting. Was it himself or was he just trying to ease the pain that only she could possibly feel? As he thought about it, he closed his eye and sighed, letting the painful beating of his heart remind him he was still alive.

_Why? Why would such an angel deserve this sort of fate? _He pulled her body closer to himself protectively as though she were the most delicate possession one could have and she'd break if he weren't careful. "I never got to tell you b-but…" he began with tears welling up in his eyes, "I-I love you…" He tried holding the tears that threatened to fall out of his only eye back, "And," he paused for a moment to think of the words to tell his sweet, fallen angel, "Even though you'll n-never see me as any… anything, other than a f-friend, I want you to know that it's…. that it's completely fine." He suddenly couldn't hold the tears back any longer; the droplets fell further soaking her already damp hair. "I k-know how much you l-liked Kakashi… maybe even loved him…" a bittersweet smile crossed his rough lips, "I was even prepared… ya know… prepared to let you go. As long as you were happy… then so was I." With tears raining down from his right eye, mixing with the dried blood under it, he laid a gentle kiss onto her hair. As he pulled back his heart started to break even further, while he whispered gently, "I love you Rin-chan. Always have. Always will." He laid a light, lingering kiss against her lips. He didn't care if he got any of the blood onto his lips. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was the beautiful girl in his arms. He took a shaky breath before gently placing her back into the red water.

He glanced around at all the bodies floating _lifelessly _in the blood tainted river all around him, before his eyes catch sight of the boy not too far off from him. The boy's silver hair had soaked up the blood; much like Rin's had, and had become a near black color. _Kakashi…_ So many emotions began to rush through him like a storm only he could feel. His blood red eye with an intriguing black shuriken figure started throbbing painfully in his skull, but never once did he stray his eye away from the boy. He felt a pang of sorrow crash over him. Why was fate being so cruel to those who didn't deserve it? Then anger began to surge through his veins. How dare Kakashi ever hurt his precious angel? Especially after he had specifically promised to _protect _her no matter the cost? After that, his anger started to dim down once a bright light of hope warmed up his heart. Was Kakashi alive? If he was, then maybe he could explain what had happened and why he had done such a revolting thing.

The thought sent a flash of memories over how Kakashi was in the past through his mind. He saw a cold, distant silver hair boy who didn't give a single care for anyone, but himself and the rules. Slowly he began to open up, but he never completely changed until that day. The day all their lives went from fairytales to a horror story within the blink of an eye.

**Flashback**

_**It all started on a bright and sunny day the three of them, Kakashi, Rin, and himself, as well as their sensei went on an important mission in Grass country. They were left with the task of destroying the Kannabi Bridge in order to slow the incoming of Iwagakure's imports. All was going well and innocent before Kakashi had decided to go and attack the enemy ninja with a lightning jutsu he had created, but was yet to be completed. He would have gotten himself killed if their Sensei hadn't saved him. Time seemed to fly after they left their sensei, and before he knew it, the two boys were watching in horror as the enemy-nin had knocked their female teammate unconscious and kidnapped her. Naturally, he was going to go after his love, but was stopped by his other teammate. The tension in the air was thick; it only seemed to thicken after he had punched the silver haired boy. He remembers the words the two shared just like it were yesterday...**_

"_**I don't like you, after all!" he shouted angrily at his silver haired companion. **_

"_**I don't care. I'm the captain. You **_**will **_**obey me."**_ _**Kakashi glared at him with no emotion in his voice, "Whatever the situation, in order to keep the team together, one person gives the orders." He finished, while rubbing the spot on his cheek where he was punched. After a few seconds, he sat up straighter and continued, "That is why we the rule that states that members must obey the team captain." His dark eyes found their way towards the ground, "Obito, you're not strong." Then drifted upwards towards the dark haired male's eyes, "That is why I was chosen as captain of this team."**_

_**A wave of anger course through Obito at those words; he quickly grabbed the crisscrossed straps that lay on Kakashi's shirt and jerked him to his feet, "Then why won't you try to save Rin?!" He pulled him even closer to himself, "As captain, you're strong. Strong enough to save your comrades, right?!"**_

"_**If you give into your emotions even for a moment and fail your mission, you will regret it later. That is why our code of conduct forbids any emotional feelings. You should know that."**_

_**After that Obito turned his head away from Kakashi and closed his goggle-covered eyes, "Rin… Rin was concerned about your well-being. That's why she gave you that medkit." His eyes flashed open as turned his head to once again angrily shout as his comrade, "She even sewed on a protective amulet inside it!"**_

_**In his emotionless tone, the silver haired boy said, "The medkit and Medical Ninjutsu are superb systems developed by the Hidden Leaf in order to increase the success rate of our missions." Then he asked, "But I told you yesterday didn't I? 'Getting something useless would only get in the way'"**_

"_**Something useless?" Obito asked with a slight tremble in his voice.**_

_**Kakashi nodded in conformation, "To carry out his mission, useful tools are essential to a ninja. Something like emotions are useless. **_

_**Both boys stood in silence as they stared at each other. Obito's face contorted into one that was beginning to bubble with rage, "Are you serious…?!" Since the only response he received was a blank stare, he decided to ask a different question, "Do you seriously believe that?!" **_

_**Kakashi's dark eyes saddened at the question as he looked away from his companion's grey eyes. He looked as though he were lost in some sort of memory before he turned back with a face void of all emotion. After another tense, short silence between the two, he responded with, "Yeah… I do…"**_

_**Absolute anger filled the older male's gut, "Forget it. You and I have been like water and oil from the start. I'm going to rescue Rin!" In his rage, he slapped the strap of the White Fang's tanto against Kakashi's chest. Then he proceeded to walk away from the young prodigy.**_

"_**You don't know anything…!" He called after his retreating teammate, "Not about what happens if you break the rules…"**_

_**After a few steps, he stopped walking, "I believe the White Fang was a true hero…" Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as the wind began to pick up and blow lightly through his hair. The Uchiha continued, "Sure in the world of ninja, those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum… but…" he trailed off for a moment before turning his head to glance at the boy behind him, "those who abandon their comrades… are worse than scum!" If it was possible, Kakashi's eyes widened even more, but Obito was not done. "I'm gonna be trash anyway, so I choose to break the rules. And if that doesn't make a true ninja…" once again he trailed off and turned back around, "Then I'll crush this so called 'ninja'!" **_

_**He started to walk the way the Iwa-nin's took Rin as Kakashi continued to watch him walk away. The wind blew gently through his hair before he too, decided to turn around (to the side Obito had not gone) and proceeded to walk his own way. **_

_**Only minutes later had the young silver haired shinobi turned around and followed where his **_**friend **_**gone. After losing his left eye, Kakashi went to rescue Rin with Obito. The latter had just awakened his family's blood limit and was super excited. The two found their female teammate with disturbed chakra and some rock-nin with an afro. They both acted on amazing teamwork, but the made a huge mistake. Out of the worry of the female, neither male had remembered to check to see if their enemy was down completely. So behind their backs, the man stood up, with only a shoulder injury, before forming hand signs and slapping his hand against the cave floor. Suddenly, the cave began to fall into itself. The two boys quickly helped up Rin before running. Their world slowed to a blur as Kakashi's left eye, a delicate blind spot, was hit by a tiny stone rendering him unconscious for a few moments.**_

"_**Kakashi-kun!" Rin stopped running, turned towards where his body laid and shouted in worry. **_

_**A sense of panic washed through Obito's system as he too shouted, "Kakashi!" in panic. Quickly, without thinking, he took off to where he saw a giant boulder falling towards Kakashi's limp body. As fast as he could, he threw the younger boy out the rock's path. His red eyes with a single tomoe glanced up at the incoming boulder in a surprised-horrified expression. The next thing he knew was an excruciating pain on his right and then… nothing. **_

_**Both the brunette girl and the masked boy looked at the Uchiha clan's black sheep in horror; the boy's whole right side was crushed and a small defeated smile lay upon his lips. **__I'm sorry… __**he thought as he laid there staring into the hurt expressions of two of his most precious people. He closed his eye as he muttered softly in pain, "I was the only one who… didn't get you a gift… for becoming a jounin, Kakashi." Said boy glanced up at Obito's half crushed body in surprise as the Uchiha continued, "I was… wondering what to give you… and I just had a thought." A small breathy laugh escaped his aching half-dead body," Don't worry… It's not some useless, extra baggage…" Slowly, opened up his visible eye, "I'm giving you… my sharingan." **_

_**Kakashi's dark eye widen in surprise as tears continued to fall silently from Rin's brown eyes. Obito continued, "Whatever the village may say… you are… a great jounin." He tries to forget about the pain as he continues to smile kindly with the trail of blood dripping from his mouth, "That's how I truly feel… So please accept it." He takes a shaky breath as he kindly orders Rin to begin the transplant. He glances at the other boy who looks conflicted on whether or not he should do it, before he says, "I'm about to… die…But… I'll become your eye and… see the future… for you… She's crying, yet somehow she manages to make the transplant a success with steady hands. Once she's done, Obito closes the empty socket and says quietly, "Kakashi… take care of… Rin" **_

**End Flashback**

The Uchiha quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. What's past is past, what he needs to focus on is now. There is, after all, no time like the present. Silently he walked closer to Kakashi's upturned, still body. He gently rolled the young boy over onto his back to get his face out of the stained water. Then, he fell to his knees, spraying them both with the unpurified red water. _This is just a dream… _he tried to convince himself. _It's just a dream… _he tried again to no avail, _ These past few months have never happened… I had… I had to of dreamt of them…_He shook his head trying to rid himself of these crazy thoughts, but his mind kept sending them. _I never met that cooky old man, I'm not some plant-human monster, and I most defiantly did _**not **_see my best (only) friend kill her. _Again he shook his head, _No! I can't think of that now! _

He placed a shaky hand against the silver haired boy's neck, feeling for a pressure point. When he found it, he let out a sigh of relief from his chapped lips as he felt a pulse. It was faint and hardly noticeable, but he didn't care because it had been _there. _He began to cry even harder, _I Guess I'm still a crybaby, huh?_ But for once, he just didn't care. Kakashi was safe and _alive. _

Sure, Rin may be dead and no longer breathing in life, but he felt warm suddenly. He closed his eye and let the warmth incase him. _Rin… _ It felt like two kind arms had wrapped themselves around him in an embrace. He felt all of his worries slipping away at that moment. He knew Rin would always be watching over him like she had so many times before. She'd get to watch over him from a nicer place now… A place where children can act like kids and never again must they face the horrors of death.

_Although the ideal world that crazy old coot spoke of sounds nice, _ he opened his eye slowly and allowed a small smile to ross his lips, _I don't think I could ever do it. _He brushed his hand through Kakashi's thick locks as he turned to look back at Rin, _It's not that I'm ungrateful, but… I have precious people to protect. _He pulled Kakashi's head onto his lap as he continuously stroked the blood soaked hair of his best friend/rival, _Plus to insure that crazy relative mine has his world, too many sacrifices of innocent people would have to be made. _"Sorry Madara-sama, but I won't be able to help you," he spoke breaking the night's silence once more. After saying, " I have too many things that are precious to me in this world. You can call me selfish or whatever, but I won't _kill_ people just to live in a _lie_. A _lie _worse that any _genjutsu _cast upon someone. A perfect world… tch… there would never be such a thing! That's freakin' child's play. Nothing, but a dream, a fragment of tainted reality." He picked up the silver haired boys body and walked closer to the female. "I'm sorry I was late when I needed to be here but," he took in a sharp breath, "I promise, Rin-chan, that I will protect Kakashi and I'll try my best to not fall… fall under the curse of the Uchiha. A-and… and I'll make sure Kakashi doesn't blame himself," he place Kakashi's small body next to Rin's with a body width in-between, "For all that has happened…" he fell onto his knees in the middle of them, _guess bonds never die…even if one person happens to die, or they all do, that bond will remain alive forever. _ A smile graced his lips, even as his remaining energy began to deplete at a fast rate. "Kakashi…" He gently grabbed the boy's hand as he said his name. "Rin…" his other hand softly laced its fingers with hers. He gave both hands a gently squeeze, "I love you… guys," he struggled to say as his world began to swirl in a mass of grays, reds, and browns, "And I… really believe we could have… lived together in our … perfect world…" He finally fell face first into the bloody water, gripping tightly to his comrade's hands with a smile, as his world faded from consciousness to a very calming and inviting darkness.


End file.
